


Calling Like a Collector

by Sami_Fire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just wants to study. Unfortunately, everyone has decided to bother him on his cell phone at once. Modern AU, F!Kamui/Takumi mentioned, plus Xander/mystery lover (see notes at the bottom for something about that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Like a Collector

It wasn’t terribly unusual for Leo to be stuck at home when every other member of the Nohr family was out.

Really, when it came down to it, he enjoyed the alone time. It meant the house was quiet, and he could study without having to actually go somewhere. Unfortunately, he was required to keep his cell phone on, in case Elise needed help getting somewhere and Camilla was unavailable, or some other circumstance arose. This requirement resulted in his ringtone, or more often the text tone, jarring him out of the study zone once he got into it.

Today was no exception to the rule. His phone rang just as he hit a particularly intriguing passage on some recent psychological research, and he groaned as he picked it up to see who was calling. It was tempting to just let the call go to voice mail, but he had already been distracted, and Camilla was calling anyway. He slid his thumb across the screen to answer the call. “Camilla?”

It sounded like Camilla was somewhere very busy, or at least very loud. “Hi, Leo! I just finished my shopping, so I’ll be home after I pick up Elise.”

It looked like Leo’s hours of blissful study were about to crash to an end. “Mm-hm. See you then,” he said, and was about to hang up when Camilla kept talking.

“I’m passing a crepe shop right now. Do you want one? I’d be more than happy to get you one.”

“No, thanks, I’m fine,” Leo said, and then rolled his eyes when Camilla kept talking yet again.

“I’m going to get you one anyway. Maybe I’ll get us all one. We can enjoy them together after dinner. Do you like the s’mores crepes, or the dark chocolate ones? I don’t think they make tomato crepes here, so I’m afraid you won’t be getting that.”

Leo chuckled to himself at the mention of his favorite fruit. “I don’t really want one, but thank you for offering.”

“S’mores it is, then,” Camilla said, and then a truck blared its horn right next to her, nearly deafening Leo through the phone. “Oh, how rude of them!”

“Uh… yeah.” Leo shook his head to regain his bearings. “By the way, Camilla, how much did you spend this time?”

“What? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you!”

“Camilla. How much did you spend?”

“I think my reception is cutting out! I’ll have to call you later! Also, there’s a lot of cars coming by right now, so… bye bye!”

Click.

Leo sighed and set his phone down with a thunk. Camilla’s flagrant dodging of the question made him wonder if he was the only one in the house capable of sticking to a budget. Even Xander had his moments where he would go “just a bit” over, probably instigated by a certain lady friend of his. What was with that, anyway? Xander, who was such a serious and stolid person, would just melt when that girl was around. Now, it wasn’t like he ever gushed, but it was the little things: unusual proximity, more relaxed posture, even a little more of a smile than usual. So help him, if that girl was a gold digger, Leo would take care of her himself.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of a text notification. He checked his phone and was relieved to see it was Takumi, and not Xander with a chore or Elise texting in class again.

_Found a book that’ll blow your mind. Also, Corrin says hi._

_It would have to be absolutely amazing to blow my mind_ , Leo mused, before noticing the addition of Corrin. Of course she would pop in. She was practically glued to Takumi whenever she could be. It was like everyone around him was suddenly getting a significant other. No, that wasn’t true, as Camilla hadn’t mentioned anything and Elise didn’t seem to care. Well, two prominent people in his life had girlfriends buzzing around them, and a slight but pervasive feeling of annoyance was getting hard to swallow.

Just as he was going to text Takumi back, the text tone went off again, and much to Leo’s chagrin, it was Elise.

_Big Bro, class is boooooooring!_

At least the girl was honest enough to admit that she was in class. Leon sighed and texted back, _pay attention in class and stop texting._ From there, he went to reply to Takumi, only for the ding to go off again with another message from Elise.

_Booooooooored!_

_School is almost over. Pay attention till then,_ he texted back. Leo then realized that he was reinforcing the text problem by responding to Elise, and so he would ignore her… which would have been easy if he wasn’t suddenly hit with a fusillade of text dings as Elise spammed him with all sorts of cute pudding-shaped emotes. _I hope her teacher catches on and takes away her phone,_ he thought to himself before trying to respond to Takumi again.

Once again, he was interrupted, except that the caller was Xander, which typically merited a response. He slid a finger across the screen to answer the call. “Xander?”

“Leo,” Xander said back simply. “Have you heard from Camilla? I’ve tried to contact her, but she isn’t picking up her phone.”

“Yeah, I have. I think she went over budget again. Also, apparently we’re all getting crepes, whether we want one or not.” Leo winced as the phone beeped to indicate more texts from Elise during the call. _For the love of… is the teacher that dense? Take away her phone already!_

“Wonderful,” Xander said with an exasperated sigh. “I’ll deal with her when I get home.” Leo must have made a noise, because Xander caught it. “Did you just say something?”

“Ah, no. Elise is just spamming me with texts in class, and the notification is going off in my ear.” Leo pulled away from the phone and plunked his forehead into his other hand. This was getting ridiculous.

“I see. I’ll deal with her too. I think I’m going to have to take the phone away this time.”

“By all means, please do,” Leo said as another beep went off. “She’s out of control. My phone is full of puddings.”

“Puddings? Oh, the emotes.” Though Leo couldn’t see it, Xander was shaking his head on the other side. “It looks like we’re going to have a lot of work to do when everyone is home, so be prepared.”

“I will be, assuming Elise stops texting me and… oh, dammit, I never finished reading this chapter.” Leon sighed heavily and plunked his head into his hand one more time.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Xander said. “More work is coming in… I’ll see you later.”

“Mm-hm. Bye.”

Click.

One more text ding went off, and Leo groaned aloud. He needed to finish this chapter, except now he was hopelessly thrown off by everyone bothering him at once. Would it really be that bad if he shut off his phone just once?

Well, there was something he could do in this state. The most recent text from Elise seemed to have been cut off, as if she had hurriedly mashed the send button. Hopefully that meant her phone had finally been confiscated. He slid that notification out of the way and made his way to Takumi’s text at last. He texted back, _looking forward to that book. I say hi back to Corrin._

Once that was done, Leo exhaled heavily. Dealing with all of those people at once was almost exhausting, even if it was just over the phone. It made him wonder how Xander coped with having to take legitimately important calls every single day.

Probably with his girlfriend’s assistance. That thought just made Leo feel even more tired. Maybe if he just put his head down for a moment…

The next thing Leo knew, he heard Elise whining about her cell phone privileges, Xander chastising Camilla about her recent splurge, and his phone was ringing again. Groggily, he pulled his head up, saw Takumi was the caller, and got the hell out of the common room.

Seriously, enough was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to do a modern AU with the Nohr siblings (plus Takumi, because he is my fave, and because I'm slowly being swayed towards loving the idea of a Leo/Takumi epic bromance), and so this was born. Regarding Xander's mystery lover... well, really, it can be anyone, but I'm saying to hell with canon and saying his lover is a second Avatar. Or at least, someone who looks like her. >> I wouldn't worry about it too much, this is all an AU anyway. =w=


End file.
